Una verdadera Whitlock
by slashar911La vie
Summary: Isabella, una chica criada en los mundos mas bajos, sin amor, sin cuidados básicos y que sabe lo que quiere y lo que necesita, una joven que a conseguido una familia con otras tres chicas que criadas bajo el mismo yugo: Charlotte, Angela y Bree, todas son su vida ¿Que pasara con ella y sus hermanas cuando conozca a una especial familia? ¿Encajara con los Whitlock? ¿Con los Cullen?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Las hermanas Swan.

.

.

.

– ¡Mátala!/ ¡Acaba con ella!/ ¡Destrózala! – Gritaban a su alrededor, en un estallido de emoción, egoísmo, caos, drogas y alcohol.

Isabella Swan, una hermosa pero notoriamente atormentada joven de 22 años, con cabello a la altura del cuello teñido de rubio con matices platinados pero raíces castañas, de lindas facciones finas y labios bonitos y suaves, además claro de unos preciosos y no por eso menos fríos ojos grises con apenas notables tonos verdosos heredados de su madre y un físico notorio en una espléndida estatura de 1.68, que se encontraba contra las rejas de uno de esos ring clandestinos que había comenzado a visitar cuando apenas era una niña de 14, obligada por su interesada madre en cada ocasión que esta necesitaba dinero fácil.

La joven guerrera, quien tenía un arete en el labio, del lado derecho, sangraba casi amenamente de la nariz y juraba que todo estaba dando vueltas a su alrededor en un eje casi agresivo para su ya de por si mareada cabeza. Su rival, que si no mal recordaba se llamaba Lauren Mallory, le acababa de romper la nariz en un efectivo intento por escapar de una llave que la había estado inmovilizando.

La rubia de largo cabello trenzado al cuero cabelludo y grandes ojos avellana estaba aprovechando su ventaja para tomar un poco de aire pues "Izz" nombre de pila por el que conocían a la guerrera, casi había logrado desmallarle por falta de oxígeno.

La bulla de la gente no les estaba ayudando a concentrarse y mucho menos les estaba dando tiempo a recuperarse. Aunque visto en retrospectiva, la de cabello largo estaba peor parada que la castaña del tinte rubio, misma que comenzaba a tener mucho calor al haberse alargado la pelea más de lo que creyó que pasaría.

La emperatriz de la lucha se tambaleo dos pasos hacia adelante y en un movimiento más fluido del que se sentía capaz, se retiró el pesado suéter negro tejido, que al estar tan mojado, fácilmente pesaba por si solo unos tres kilos. Sintiéndose libre, quedándose solo con sus dos guanteletes sin dedos, un top deportivo negro, sus jeans deslavados rotos, y sus botas hasta la pantorrilla de cordones, se puso en guardia con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro.

– ¡Emperatriz! ¡Emperatriz! – Comenzaron a gritar fuera del ring, y ella sonrió totalmente metida en su mundo, la emperatriz se estaba haciendo cargo y seguramente ganaría, como siempre.

Charlotte Swan, su hermana de vida, su mano derecha, su consejera, la duquesa del ring… observaba desde afuera, con atención, los movimientos de Mallory quien parecía estar a punto de desmayarse, mientras que por otro lado ignoraba al público a su alrededor y su lejanía de una zancada de distancia de ella.

La sencilla joven no era precisamente intimidante por su baja estatura de 1.63mts. Pero la gente la conocía de su desempeño en las luchas y la pesada fama, pues ella prácticamente se había criado en un lugar como aquel, debido a la necesidad de alimento y vestimenta que una madre fallecida jamás había podido enseñarle, un padre alcohólico, un colegio horrible basado en la religión y sus ganas de poder cubrir sus gastos, con todo y las malas compañías…

La curiosa y preciosa joven sonrió plenamente, llena tanto de orgullo como de tristeza cuando la lucha de Bella se tornaba un poco complicada y quedaba expuesta por completo frente al público, bajo la luz blanca, estando encima de su oponente casi completamente erguida.

Su hermana tenía variadas cicatrices en la espalda, abdomen y brazos. Algunas eran palabras que habían sido talladas con navajas, otras eran mordidas o golpes, y otras varias eran lo que ambas consideraban "rasguños". Cicatrices que en su mayoría ella misma compartía, aunque ella no tenía en los brazos, pero si un par en el cuello.

Charlotte, con 23 años, y su no tan prominente altura, te recordaba con facilidad a un hada y no porque tuviese un cuerpo de niña, que a conveniencia de sus propios gustos no era el caso, sino por su rostro afilado y juguetón y su corto cabello platinado casi blanco en un "pixie" perfecto que acentuaba idílicamente sus grandes ojos azules. Aunque concentrándote en sus jeans pegados al cuerpo, la chaqueta de piel y sus botas podías vislumbrar el "parecido familiar".

¡Mallory! Tu puedes contra ella ¡acabala! – Chillo un fan de la bonita rubia que ya se miraba agotada, detrás de "Char".

La ojiazul se limitó a girar el rostro y regalarle una mirada que no solo demostraba asco, sino que también gritaba "eres ciego imbécil, ella obviamente debería retirarse" y es que justamente eso debería estar haciendo la rubia de trenzas, en lugar de huir de las llaves pesadas y golpes rápidos que atontaban de Isabella y aprovechar para acertar un golpe que aunque lastimaba a la ojigris solo conseguía hacerla enfurecer más.

Bells, como le decía de cariño, se lanzó rápidamente sobre ella, con fuerza y certeza, consiguiendo encerrarla entre su cuerpo y el piso, inmovilizando a la perfección sus brazos y cuello. Presionando un poco más cada vez que Mallory intentaba zafarse.

Esa simple pelea seria pagada en 10 mil y por fin había acabado, suspiro tranquila cuando noto lágrimas de dolor en los ojos de la pobre chica que se enfrentaba a la emperatriz. Si ella seguía tratando de huir, la bestia que era Bella en su modo lucha, le dislocaría los hombros.

La emperatriz aún estaba cansada de su lucha de hace dos días, pero con la universidad exigiendo cosas y sus otros negocios, el dinero era una necesidad, y en un sorteo entre ambas fue la emperatriz quien pelearía a pesar de estar aún lastimada y cansada por su última pelea.

La pequeña hada de ojos azules se dio la vuelta, encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia a sus pensamientos mientras presionaba como movimiento para relajarse, el collar que la marcaba como parte de los Swan: un cisne de plata… con la disposición de ir a cuidar a sus otras dos pequeñas hermanas, como se suponía debería de haber estado haciendo desde un principio, pues ellas seguramente también estaban trabajando aunque gracias al cielo, su trabajo era algo diferente, aunque no por ello menos riesgoso.

Con un vistazo por la cruz que conectaba el paso hacia los cuatro rings del lugar, mismos caminos que estaban desbordados de gente bebiendo y gritando de emoción, logro ver a su exótica hermana menor.

Bree, la más pequeñita de las Swan, destacable entre la multitud por su cabello azul turquesa que apenas y rozaba sus hombros y aquella pálida piel que te hacía creer que era excesivamente enfermiza.

La chica que siempre llamaba la atención a su paso por esa facilidad de ser exótica, con cabello y esas chaquetas llenas de estoperoles o lentejuelas, hablaba amenamente con un hombre de aproximados 1.75 que técnicamente le pasaba por 20 cm y seguramente le doblaba la edad pero que parecía perdido viendo sus brillantes ojos miel sin darse por enterado que mientras la suave voz de la niña de 19 años le entretenía con cualquier anécdota apasionada, seguramente de arte que le permitiese tocarle, le entretenía. Bree había aprovechado para despedirlo de su reloj Tommy Hilfiger, su teléfono de última generación, su cartera y hasta su anillo de bodas, mismo que el tipo había guardado en su bolsillo interior. Charlotte alzo una ceja, siempre sorprendida por el exquisito talento de mano ojo de la más pequeña. Bree podría robarte los calcetines sin quitarte los zapatos, y todo ese aire bohemio, con su arete septum, sus delgados labios, su suave voz, y su pequeña y delgada figura, solo potencializaban el encanto que la rodeaba, casi como si te convenciera de que ella te podría dar lo que buscas. No era sorprendente que aquella habilidad le caracterizara pues Bree siempre había nadado entre hogares de acogida que casi siempre eran crueles y solo podía asegurarse de obtener lo necesario para su supervivencia por medios poco prácticos y ese desarrollado encanto.

La ojiazul paso por un lado de su hermana, con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, vislumbrando apenas el brillo de los pequeños diamantitos en los modestos aretes de cisne en sus orejas.

– Esta al final del ring 2. – Murmuro justo a tiempo y en el volumen adecuado, antes de tener que despedirse de su víctima. Ella estaría perfectamente y entonces solo tenía que revisar a su última hermana.

Charlotte se limitó a hacerle un gesto de saludo con dos dedos tocando su frente y continúo su camino.

Ángela Weber, actualmente Swan, era la última de las 4 hermanas, una chica de 21 años con un metro 70 de estatura y soñadores y brillantes ojos chocolate oscuro que ocultaban a la perfección el desprecio por la mayoría de la gente a su alrededor, debido más que nada por haber conocido lo horrible y desolador que podía ser el bajo mundo desde que apenas era una bebita.

Hija de una joven e irresponsable prostituta latina, "Angie" como la llamaban sus tres hermanas, era una hechicera, un genio para las estadísticas, ágil y rápida para las apuestas y la mejor en practicar cualquier juego que hacia dinero, desde esconder la bolita bajo el vaso hasta los juegos matemáticos de sumar dividir multiplicar y de golpe desaparecer el dinero.

Encargada de las apuestas de varias de las peleas, donde su sexto sentido siempre le decía por quién apostar, cuando y bajo que concepto, aunque claro… el poder disfrazar las cifras al final le permitía adquirir un extra de efectivo que nadie en el mundo bajo contemplaba nunca.

Encargada de las apuestas de varias de las peleas, donde su sexto sentido siempre le decía por quién apostar, cuando y bajo que concepto, aunque claro, el poder disfrazar las cifras al final le permitía adquirir un extra de efectivo que nadie en el mundo bajo contemplaba nunca.

Como era de esperarse, ella se encontraba al final del ultimo pasillo del ring dos, con la espalda contra la pared en una cuestión de seguridad, una corta camiseta negra que le permitía libertad de movimiento, y "transparencia en sus negocios" con una pequeña mochila de piel marrón que atravesaba la tira por su pecho y descansaba en su cintura.

Charlotte sonrió divertida ante la morena que se secaba el sudor de la frente con su mano enguantada, ósea la izquierda. Ella nunca había manejado bien el calor, teniendo en consideración que siempre había vivido prácticamente de noche debido a la notable vida nocturna que su desaparecida madre llevaba.

Los ojos marrones se encontraron rápidamente con los azules de su hermana y le guiño un ojo, sin moverse ni un milímetro de su posición contra la pared, con su bota de color caramelo recargada en la mesita que tenía tres vasos rojos boca abajo y uno de ellos tapaba una pequeña pelotita blanca que un "cliente" trataba de encontrar.

La primera vez que había jugado, él había apostado 20 dólares, ella le había dejado ganar, dándole los 20 y otros 20 extras. El hombre, alcoholizado había apostado entonces esos 40 y ella de nuevo le había dejado ganar. El tipo Entonces, emocionado por su buena suerte, y el hecho de que el cliente anterior le había ganado 40 dólares, decidió apostar 200.

Angie había perdido 80 dólares, incluyendo al cliente anterior pero estaba a punto de recuperarlos con un adicional de 120.

Charlotte sabía cómo funcionaba la mente del ser humano con el dinero y la idea de conseguirlo fácil y por ello comprendía como los alcohólicos del famoso clandestino lugar siempre caían en los juegos de su hermana, quien por supuesto siempre había cuidado su reputación y los días que estaba generosa se permitía perder al menos 500 dólares, entre algún cliente y otro.

Ella guardaba su credibilidad.

El hombre de unos 50 años, con un vaso de cerveza en la mano, calva en la parte posterior de su cabeza y al menos unos 12 kilos de más, perdió rápidamente, justo al tiempo que la lucha de los dos hombres dentro del ring dos terminaba con el más alto y musculoso técnicamente destruido sobre el piso, mientras que su oponente, un joven ágil y certero respiraba con dificultad, Diego era su nombre, si mal no recordaba la ojiazul.

Angie sonrió, comenzando a sacar los papeles de las apuestas anteriormente separados, habiendo perdido anteriormente unos cuantos, significativos, aun en pequeña escala, entregando el respectivo dinero a los que habían ganado.

– ¿Estamos listas para ir a casa? Char. – Inquirió la morena apenas termino, apretando la mochila a su alrededor.

– Deberíamos. – Contesto enseguida viendo su reloj de muñeca. 3:47am. – Bee estaba ya terminando y Bells en teoría debe estarse cambiando. No sé si desee ducharse. Estoy segura de que la tal Mallory logro romperle la nariz y ya sabes cómo es cuando se ensucia. – Murmuro sin querer sonar tan preocupada como lo estaba.

Bella había peleado hace dos días y fácilmente le habían roto al menos una costilla, astillándole otra y a pesar de su fuerza obviamente le mermo pues de ser contrario Mallory no habría durado más de 10 minutos.

Y ella misma también había luchado, al mismo tiempo que Bells, y en un accidente estúpido, con un golpe que no pudo ensartar bien, se rompió la muñeca de su mano fuerte, la derecha. Y en ese lapso su rival se había aprovechado de joderle la ceja izquierda, justo sobre el pircing. Aquel golpe no había bajado en dos días. Dos días en los que no pudo presentarse a la universidad, viéndose obligada a enviar los trabajos escolares con cualquiera de las Swan en ambas carreras: Arquitectura e Ingeniería.

Al final, con todos los daños medidos, ambas habían deseado luchar para ayudar con lo necesario y por ende nació la idea sencilla de una rifa por parte de Bree y Angie se encargó de que ninguna hiciese trampa.

– Oh si, ella está en la ducha. – Sonrió Bree al verlas entrar al área para cambiarse, pues el siguiente salón era el de las duchas.

– ¿Se ve bien? – Inquirió Angie preocupada, sentándose en la banca solitaria del lugar, asegurándose de tener todo.

– Eh tenido que ayudarle con su top, al parecer le quedaba muy justo para que pudiese retirárselo con la costilla así. Tiene un claro hematoma del lado izquierdo y la nariz está rota, pero aparte de eso… bueno… Ella sigue siendo Bella. – Suspiro sacando su mochila del locker que las 4 compartían y que personalmente habían comprado para el lugar.

– ¿Sabes qué tipo de fractura fue? – Pregunto Ángela con su rostro serio y sus ojos marrones viendo fijamente la puerta de las duchas. Isabella le preocupaba tanto a veces.

– Ella dice que fue limpia y que se arregló con enderezarse el tabique ella misma. – Susurro en confidencia suave mientras comenzaba a guardar en la mochila una cantidad impresionante de objetos robados. 5 teléfonos, 7 carteras. 3 relojes. 2 esclavas, y 10 anillos.

Ángela cerró los ojos, frustrada ante la lógica, acariciando sutilmente su unitario arete de la oreja izquierda. El ala de un cisne que se enredaba por todo su cartílago. Era de cuarzo tallado tan hermoso y a la vez tan especial para ella misma.

Ese había sido el regalo más importante que Bella les había dado. La ojigris no recordaba a su padre, su madre jamás le había dicho dónde encontrarle, y aun así les brindo su apellido, sellando el pacto con aquellos detalles hacia ellas, tan especiales como la propia esclava de bella, que al centro tenía un cisne, todo en oro rosa.

– Estará bien, Ang, nos encargaremos de que descanse. Hoy acumulamos lo suficiente como para no venir en un tiempo. – Afirmo Charlotte tomando del brazo a la morena, en un intento de calmarla.

– ¿Lo suficiente para que exactamente? Charlotte. Pagamos la colegiatura de ocho carreras. Mecánica y arquitectura son carísimas en instrumentos. ¿Danza, artes y música? Esas nos quitan dinero estúpidamente con todo lo que se necesita al día y ni hablar de economía, ingeniería y literatura, a la que extrañamente se le invierte en textos tan largos como una semana sin comer carne pero nunca son suficientes. ¿Y qué hay de la comida? Ninguna de nosotras es una Barbie de ensaladas. ¿Y los gastos de la casa? ¿Agua, luz, internet, gas, la telefonía de cada una, nafta? Con Bella recibiendo niños que necesitan ayuda en el piso de abajo, aunque estos duren poco con nosotras es complicado alcanzar todo… ¿Collin, Jared, Kim, Brady? ¿Y su escuela? – Inquirió la experta en estadísticas y así las tres presentes se sintieron aún más presionadas.

No iban a dejar que Bella se sacrificara más hasta que estuviese bien pero aún con ello en mente eran conscientes de que tendrían serios problemas en un par de semanas.

– Tienen que dejar de preocuparse por tonterías y llevarme a casa. Para todo hay tiempo. – Sonrió Bells entrando a la habitación con un gesto tranquilo y sonrisa amable, rodeada con una toalla antes de extender su muñeca derecha hacia Charlotte, quien con su mano izquierda algo temblorosa y el pulso estable de la derecha abrocho la esclava de oro rosa sobre la piel de porcelana de su hermana. – ah, la extrañaba. – Sonrió, aceptando poco después la ayuda de las tres para ponerse un mono, una venda alrededor de sus dañadas costillas para evitar más movimiento del necesario y una playera floja para no lastimarse de más.

– ¿Quieren cenar algo en específico? Diego invitaría, técnicamente. – Sonrió Ang imaginando que comprarse un par de pizzas no vendría mal.

– Pizza. – Contestaron las otras tres casi al instante, como si de un coro se tratara. Para luego reír emocionadas, saliendo por fin del infierno, del bajo mundo que en un principio les había unido.

.

.

.


	2. 2 ¿Emperatriz?

– EMMETT ¡Has hecho trampa! Eres un tramposo horrible. – Chillo de repente una voz de campanillas, sencillamente suave y preciosas peque que fácilmente podías encajar en lo incómodamente agudo, debido más que nada por el tono de molestia e incredulidad impreso en su voz, mientras que la duendecillo dueña de dicha voz invadía la atención de todos a su alrededor al estampar el control de la consola de videojuegos tras a ver perdido contra su hermano, ignorando por completo que al levantarse tan abruptamente de su sintió en el sillón su pequeño pero importante collar de listón negro había caído al piso.

– Oh vamos duendecillo, aprende a perder. – Remato Emmett con una carcajada apunto de reflejarse en su cara.

– Tú lo hiciste. – Se cruzó de brazos, con sus brillantes ojos ámbar fijos en el rostro de su hermano oso.

– No seas mala perdedora, Alice. Emm no necesita hacerte trampas para ganar en su juego favorito. – Se burló Rosalie con ese tono despectivo que solía tener cargado en su voz, sentada en el sofá individual de "la comuna Cullen" con una lima de uñas en las manos y los pies estirados sobre el otro reposabrazos del sofá, en espera de que el nuevo esmalte rojo carmesí se secara.

Ella era sin dudas una preciosidad de mujer con un largo cabello rubio de leves ondas sujeto en una coleta alta, de piel nívea, facciones finas, labios carnosos y un cuerpo envidiable. Con brillantes ojos rojos carmesí a juego con sus uñas. Mientras que un collar de plata, con un dije de oro reposaba a su lado, en la mesita de centro.

– Edward. – Llamo la pixie buscando defensa en su marido. La pequeña pixie, que en su apariencia real tenía el cabello corto cayendo en punta hacia todos lados era técnicamente una hadita con metro 50 de estatura.

Vamos pixie, Rose tiene razón. – Participo Jasper, un joven de cabello rubio dorado, largo hasta la nuca, con leves rizos, de facciones varoniles y un estilo que te recordaba a los texanos, además de una relajada postura militar, moviendo su torre sin apenas prestar atención con un guiño a la Hale quien fácilmente podría ser su melliza, para luego centrar sus ojos rojos en el rostro de su oponente, ignorando la muñequera negra de cuero con un sello de plata que descansaba abandonada en su rodilla.

– Edward, Jasper me está molestando otra vez. – Gruño la duendecillo con una patada al piso y las manos en la cadera, en una pésima imitación hilarante de Esme, su madre, molesta. Buscando apoyo una vez más en su concentrado marido. A veces era tan obvio que a Alice se le había convertido cuando tenía apenas 17 años…

– Lo siento cielo, pero ellos tienen razón, Emmett en ningún momento pensó en hacer trampa… y ya sabes cómo es Jasper, solo ignóralo. – Sonrió el de cabello cobrizo, con gesto cansado. Amaba a Alice, lo hacía con todo lo que tenía, pues ella le entendía como ninguna otra persona en el mundo lo haría jamás, y su entendimiento mutuo era inigualable pero jugar ajedrez con Jasper siempre era difícil pues este siempre era un estratega natural y siempre encontraba como derrotarlo y con su mujer distrayéndole seguramente esa vez no sería la excepción. Perdería.

El joven de ojos verdes con visibles 21 a pesar de que sin su dije lucia de 18, era el único que mantenía su joya en su lugar, el dije siempre en su reloj de muñeca, su voz aterciopelada, sus rozada piel resaltaban en el selecto grupo.

Jasper hizo su movimiento y era claro para Edward Masen que no estaba notando algo importante en el tablero.

– Hola chicos. – Saludo una preciosa morocha de brillante sonrisa, de la mano de un castaño de ojos azules, mismo que al quitarse su anillo del meñique e volvió rubio de ojos dorados, en apenas un parpadeo.

– Hola Esme. Carlisle. – Saludaron todos y ella se sintió, una vez más, tan querida por su familia. Podría tener un abrazo grupal en este momento solo por lo dulce que eran todos.

– Jazz, cariño, Benjamín, Peter y Riley te están esperando en el centro… no me quedo claro para que pero creo que ya vas tarde. – Le tomo del hombro, sintiendo el tacto frio enseguida. Ella, siendo la propietaria del don que los hacia verse más humanos siempre estaba más cálida que el resto.

– Demonios, lo había olvidado por completo. – Se levantó el rubio, cerrando su pulsera alrededor de su muñeca en un santiamén.

– ¡Oye! No hemos terminado. – Se quejó Edward viendo, siempre fascinado, lo que el don de Esme podía hacer. El cabello de Jasper dejo, lentamente, de ser rubio como el oro y se transformó en castaño oscuro, un poco más lacio, hacia atrás. Una test bronceada se apoderaba del antes mortalmente pálido rostro y sus ojos antes rojo carmesí pasaban a ser de un bonito tono miel.

– Pero si es jaque mate. – Sonrió Esme, respondiendo por Jasper, al último movimiento que Edward había hecho.

– ¡Lo vez Alice! Me distrajiste. – Gruño con el mismo tono que anteriormente había usado su esposa.

– Oh Eddie también es un mal perdedor. – Se carcajeo Emmett aun pegado a la consola y Rosalie le dio un golpe con la lima de uñas en la nuca.

– Rose, por favor… – Rogo Carlisle Cullen, el líder del clan con clara diversión en la voz. Lo último que escucho Jasper al respecto fue una infantil y creciente discusión entre Alice y Edward. "Tal para cual" pensó sonriendo.

El de ojos miel acelero, consciente de que sus hermanos le asesinarían si no llegaba a tiempo para la carrera de esa noche y siendo que muy pocas personas tendrían el talento para asesinarle, era mejor que ninguno de los tres tuviesen ganas de hacerlo.

Jasper considero a su familia y sus boberías por un momento, el adoraba a los Cullen. Carlisle Cullen era un mentor sin igual, siempre paciente y con una ética y moral tan elevada que en cualquier situación crítica siempre era alguien correcto para pedir consejos. Esme Platt, por otro lado, la compañera del líder Cullen, era una madre ejemplar en esencia. Siempre la primera en impulsarte y protegerte sin importar cual fuera el riesgo

Edward Masen era el hermano al que amabas y odiabas. Él era el mimado, el hijo prodigo, al que todos escuchaban más por su don que por su sentido común. Acostumbrado a salirse con la suya y poco le importaba húsar sus recursos para ello, cuestión que no lo hacía mal tipo pues en realidad era muy noble. En conclusión su pequeño hermano menor molesto y chismoso pero que no podrías sacar de tu vida porque se hacía querer, igual que su esposa, Alice Brandon, su esposa, la vidente. Juntos una fuerza a tomar en cuenta.

Rosalie Hale por otro lado, a pesar de ser la reina del hielo se había convertido en su melliza con toda la extensión de la palabra. Era divertida, peleadora y muy noble. Mientras que su compañero sin más palabras era un niño en cuerpo de Hércules.

Y tal vez, exceptuándolos a ambos, diría que a pesar de amar a los Cullen prefería mil veces a los Whitlock. Peter, Benjamín y Riley, los tres convertidos en sus hermanos de veneno y sangre, pues los tres conocían a la perfección el infierno, justo como el mismo.

Peter como el capitán que luchaba junto al mayor en el ejército de María, atrapado por años en las guerras del sur. Desarrollando cada vez más a los dos monstruos que vivían dentro de ellos, ese hueco negro y profundo que los hacia inestables cuando las cosas iban sobre tratar la furia.

Benjamín por otro lado, escapando de su antiguo aquelarre, quienes algo envueltos en la locura rumana querían mantenerlo escondido y encerrado para que nadie conociera su dones, termino escapando de ellos y los rumanos, con esa locura de sangre, viviendo en paz solo cuando los Vulturi habían comenzado a cazar a dicho clan de lunáticos. Aunque claro, él había tenido mucho que ver en la desaparición de unos cuantos. Solo de aquellos que lo alcanzaban para "convencerle de luchar a su lado".

Y por último estaba Riley, quien no solo había estado en una guerra si no que había montado una, una por su ex novia loca, quien lo dejo libre gracias a que encontró realmente a su compañero.

Ellos podían entenderle a la perfección, comprendían su dolor y sus peores miedos, además claro de seguirle en cualquier estupidez posible.

– Bonitas horas de llegar, genio. – Gruño Benjamín, con una ceja alzada.

– Venga ya, ha llegado a tiempo que es lo importante. – Sonrió Riley tan desenfadado como siempre.

– ¡Claro! A tiempo para una niñita, debimos pedirle el favor al vagabundo que vimos atrás. – Sentencio Peter tendiéndole la mano con la camaradería intacta. Jasper comprendió que solo estaba bromeando.

– Mientras ganemos no me importa si llego para ser el número cuatro de los relevos. – Se burló Riley con las manos recargadas en su nuca, en esa posición de relajación absoluta.

– ¿Me estás diciendo que eres un pobretón y no puedes pagar tu propio vuelo a una isla tropical? – Inquirió Jasper con sus ojos miel llenos de burla.

– Nooo. Pero vamos, si no lo pago yo y además se me suman las Denali, Uff, puedo considerar el premio completo. – Se carcajeo encogiéndose de hombros.

– Esas rubias son puro fuego, hermano. – Le siguió Benjamín y Jasper prefirió no comentar nada. El y las Denali no eran precisamente los mejores amigos, su situación de súcubos y la molestia que les causaba el rechazo, lo evitaban.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Quién falta? ¿Porque no comenzamos con esto? – Sonrió Jasper observando a sus oponentes divididos en tres grupos de cuatro. Era una carrera de relevos que tenía previamente señalado el circuito.

– Solo falta un equipo. Hablaron con Chace, vienen en camino. – Explico Peter totalmente entusiasmado. Algo bueno pasaría esa noche, aunque aún no tenía claro que.

Fue así como cuatro motocicletas llegaron y cuatro chicos morenos se bajaban de ellas, todos bastante corpulentos, al menos para su edad.

– Chace, viejo, disculpa la tardanza. Ese par casi no venía. – Saludo un joven moreno, bastante musculoso, con cabello corto y aire rebelde, abrazando su casco negro bajo el brazo.

– Lo tomo en cuenta, Paul. Bienvenido. – Guiño el organizador.

Los vampiros allí se giraron curiosos a los dos niños de 15 y 16 años, que se quitaban los cascos con su rostro lleno de nerviosismo.

– No los pongas peor, animal. Ya lo hablamos. – Escucharon que murmuro otro joven, tal vez de 20 años con un largo cabello castaño cayendo alrededor de su rostro moreno.

– Jacob eres un aburrido. – Se carcajeo el otro, con Chace dándole la razón.

– Es el único con sentido común. Ella los matara. – Afirmo Chace, riéndose un poco, consiguiendo que el afro en su cabeza se agitara un poco.

– ¡Eso le estamos diciendo! – Chillaron ambos niños juntos, con una coordinación envidiable y así ambos se giraron hacia Paul, quien parecía fue el de la idea de ir a jugarse unos buenos billetes verdes en una carrera.

– Pero también nos mataría porque ustedes anden en motocicleta y no los vi quejándose mientras aprendían. – Recrimino Paul señalando a ambos morenos con los ojos entrecerrados, casi como si fuera su padre tratando de esconderle algo a su madre, cosa que con sus 22 años no parecía posible.

– Tienen 15 años, Paul. Son niños. En teoría los responsables somos nosotros. – Murmuro el tal Jacob en un tono que los niños no escucharían, aunque claro, los vampiros presentes por supuesto que pudieron.

– ¿La viste llegar a noche? ¿¡La viste!? No voy a permitir que se mate en las arenas, Jacob. No podemos dejar que la única persona que nos apoyó hasta el cansancio, se mate. – Gruño el otro sin detenerse, muchísimo más impulsivo que su amigo de cabello largo.

Peter tuvo una imagen mental, por una milésima de segundo de una chica de unos 22 BASTANTE bonita para ser humana pero que sabía no podría tocar nunca, con fríos ojos grises verdosos y cabello corto llena de golpes, con una nariz rota y un ocho sujetándole el hombro. Comprendió que ella era de la que hablaban y que su don tan solo se la estaba mostrando en la actualidad… ¿Pero porque?

– Lo sé, mierda, lo sé. – Suspiro inquieto.

– Hagamos esto entonces. – Les llamo Chace con la misma seriedad que ellos.

– Por la emperatriz. – Aulló Paul cual espartano y los otros tres le secundaron.

– ¡Por la emperatriz! – Los niños parecían muchísimo más calmados y de acuerdo, además claro de estar motivados en serio, si sus despiertos ojos indicaban algo.

– ¿Okey? – Murmuro Jasper impresionado aunque fuera un poco por el grito de guerra entre los cuatro jóvenes mientras que Peter, por fin, había logrado conectar su cerebro con su don, para algo y a ninguno de sus hermanos les iba a gustar.

– Tenemos que dejar que esos chicos ganen. – Murmuro.

– Diablos, no. – Se defendió Riley enseguida asintiendo al organizador, quien llamaba al relevo número uno de cada equipo.

– Mira Jasper, será tu decisión, eres el último. Pero mi intuición me está diciendo que la mujer que los cuida podría morir si está en la necesidad de conseguir más dinero. – Encamino un poco, aunque su don no le había dicho porque podría morir.

– ¿Por qué estás tan preocupado? – Inquirió Benjamín a su lado, consiente de cuanto quería ganar esa carrera su otro hermano.

– No lo sé… tal vez al escuchar su conversación pude inmiscuirme en sus vidas sin querer. Ellos obviamente están preocupados. – Se encogió el rubio de ojos azules con su ceño fruncido.

– Si es eso, estoy seguro de que se solucionara. No te preocupes y prepárate, eres el dos. – Le empujo amigablemente y Peter deseo que fuera verdad.

.

.

.


End file.
